


if it's wrong to get a crush on your dad's favorite Murder Guy, then Loki doesn't want to be right

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Enforcer Thor, Light Bondage, M/M, Organized Crime, Spanking, Unimaginiably Horny Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Thor’s car is just like his clothes, old, worn out, and almost aggressively unassuming. He brushes the dirt off the hood before resting his ass against it. He crosses his arms and squints as the sun hit’s his eyes, hoping his posture comes off as relaxed and casual as he wants to seem.Because he’s certainly not feeling relaxed and casual, he’s practically vibrating. He thinks of Thor’s hands, like he has more and more in the past few months- tough, scared, strong- those hands have done countless unthinkable things. He thinks of them on his body, what they could do to him. They could bring so much pain, but how much pleasure?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	if it's wrong to get a crush on your dad's favorite Murder Guy, then Loki doesn't want to be right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drachenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/gifts).



Loki is waiting out in the hallway, listening to the low murmur of his father’s voice as he chats with his favorite enforcer. As his father's voice becomes louder Loki moves, striding down the hallway until he’s at a distance that it would seem like he just _happened_ to be nearby if he's noticed, and _not_ skulking around in the shadows waiting.

Thor walks out ahead of his father, Loki notices, when he glances over his shoulder. He’s dressed casually, a little sloppy even, his black t-shirt faded and stretched out, his jeans worn out and tatter. Laufey is _old fashioned_ , as his mother likes to say, he prefers everyone in the family to be dressed to the nines when in his presence. It was always a matter of respect in his father’s eyes. Even when teenaged-Loki was at his most rebellious he didn’t dare to dress down when his father demanded the best of his family. It was different for Thor. He’s only seen the man out of a pair jean’s once, at his brother’s wedding about three months ago, wearing that same grim look he wore now.

Loki guesses it pays to be the best at doing the messiest work.

Loki bites his lip and quietly turns down the hall that’ll take him to the staircase that'll lead in to the kitchen, slipping out through the side door and making his way to the front of the house.

Thor’s car is just like his clothes, old, worn out, and almost aggressively unassuming. He brushes the dirt off the hood before resting his ass against it. He crosses his arms and squints as the sun hit’s his eyes, hoping his posture comes off as relaxed and casual as he wants to seem.

Because he’s certainly not _feeling_ relaxed and casual, he’s practically vibrating. He thinks of Thor’s hands, like he has more and more in the past few months- tough, scared, _strong_ \- those hands have done _countless_ unthinkable things. He thinks of them on his body, what they could do to him. They could bring so much pain, but how much pleasure?

He’s jerked from his wandering thoughts by a kick to his foot.

Thor’s grim look is pointed at him, eyeing him warily.

Loki’s face is hot from the sun, and he hopes it’s enough cover for the fact that he’s definitely blushing right now.

“Hi Thor, have a good meeting with my father?”

Thor grunts and shrugs one big shoulder, making his way to the driver's side door. Loki gets up jerkily, wishing that his usual ability to flirt and flatter wasn't so lost on the one person he wants the most desperately.

“So, Thor, got anything planned for the weekend?”

Thor stops with the door open, squinting in suspicion. He has one hand loosely gripping the top of the door, thick fingers curled gently, the pale scars that mar his knuckles bright white against his tanned skin. “Nothing in particular, why?”

Loki forces his eyes back to Thor’s face. There are scars there, too, a thick one that cuts through an eyebrow and grazes his cheekbone, along with small, faint ones that map out a life steeped in the shadows. Loki licks his lips and swallows down the need clawing at Loki’s insides.

“I just thought, maybe, you’d like to come over to my place and have... dinner.” The words stumble out Loki in an awkward, horny jumble, and it takes all his might to not to grimace at himself. Thor’s dragged him back to being an awkward 14 year old again, he swears.

Thor’s eyebrows furrow at him. “ _Dinner._ ”

Loki huffs, trying to bring back some of his composure. “Yes, _dinner_ ,” he replies brightly. He clears his throat, leaning his hip against Thor’s car and glancing down to the pavement, letting his hair fall in to his face before he looks back up at Thor through his lashes. “Or breakfast, if you prefer.”

If Thor’s picked up on the implication of his offer, his face doesn’t show it. He stares at Loki for a moment, long enough that it makes Loki itch and squirm.

“Maybe.”

Loki blinks. “Maybe?” He’s not sure if he should be devastated or not.

Thor climbs in to his car, the slam of the door making Loki jump off the car.

He’s standing there, not entirely sure if Thor even understood what he'd just offered, when he thinks- “I didn’t even tell you where I live.”

-

It’s late on Saturday night and Loki sprawled out on his bed, working himself up in to an orgasm that’ll just have to be good enough. He's decided that Thor wasn’t worth the fucking trouble and figures that he can give himself orgasms just _fine._ He was even starting to get closer to maybe believing it too.

Loki stills.

Was that a knock?

He lays there until he hears the sound again. It’s _definitely_ a knock. He pulls the toy from his ass with a bitten off whimper and slips on a silky robe. He makes his way through his darkened apartment carefully, his instincts on high alert, mindful of every little noise. He peeks through the peephole and his mind comes to a grinding halt.

Loki unlocks the door and swings it open with a skeptical look.

“Too late for dinner?”

Loki blinks. “Wait, is that a joke?”

A smile flashes briefly over Thor’s face, and while Loki's still dumbstruck he steps inside, getting in to Loki's personal space like he's always belonged there. A bag Loki only just notices drops with a thump at their feet.

“How’d you get in? You need to get buzzed in if you don’t have a key.”

A rush of air leaves Thor- it’s a _laugh_. And he’s smirking, watching Loki with very clear amusement etched on his features. Loki’s not sure what to do with it, only used to the stoic, unchanging looks on Thor’s face.

“Breakfast, then?”

Loki lets out a startled, breathless laugh. Thor is teasing him right? This is Thor, like, flirting?

Hands are on Loki’s hips, callouses snagging on the smooth fabric and the heat of his palms seeping through to his skin. Loki’s breath is caught in the back of his throat, his mind still trying to catch up. He’s pressed against the wall before there’s a chance for that. Thor’s mouth is on his, his facial hair rough against his skin as he kisses Loki deeply. He crushes Loki to the wall with his body, wedging a thigh between Loki’s. Loki squeezes his legs around firm muscle, his robe parting to let his cock rub against denim. He whimpers in to Thor’s mouth, clawing his shoulders and back as he humps Thor’s leg.

Thor’s pulls back, their lips parting with a wet snap, his blue eyes gone dark. He pulls roughly at the tie of Loki’s robe, watching hungrily as it falls open. He runs a hand up Loki’s side, thumbing a nipple briefly before sliding back down, wrapping a hand around Loki’s cock and stroking him quickly. Loki gasps, rolling up on to his toes and thrusting desperately in to Thor’s rough hand.

He lets go far too soon, pulling away entirely to grab the bag he brought with. Loki nearly crumples from the sudden loss of Thor's support, his knees shaking as he watches Thor sling the bag on to his shoulder.

_He’s smiling_ _again_ , Loki notices dimly. Thor crouches in front of him and the world is flipped upside down. Loki hangs limp over Thor’s shoulder, trying to make sense of this new world he's living in. Thor seems to know where he’s going, which is sort of odd, given that this is the first time he’s ever been over.

“You’ve broken in before, haven’t you,” Loki says, breathless from the thought that Thor, despite all those cold, hard looks, had secretly been wanting this too.

Thor lets out a dark chuckle that gives Loki all sorts of tingly feelings, topping it off with a healthy squeeze on his upper thigh. He’s thrown on to his bed, splayed out with his robe sliding down his shoulders. He had his lamp on in here, letting him get a better look at Thor in all his gruff glory. He tosses the duffel bag on to the bed beside Loki, looking somewhere past Loki. Loki follows his eyes and spots his discarded toy and the bottle of lube.

“I didn’t think you were going to show up,” Loki explains.

Thor acknowledges that with hum, his eyes having already drifted back to Loki, scanning over his body. He hooks his hand around Loki’s calf and yanks him to the edge of the bed, his legs and ass dangling in the air. He places himself between them, bending down to kiss Loki thoroughly.

Loki gasps in to his mouth when two thick fingers push inside him, no hesitation before beginning to fuck him roughly with them. Loki curses under his breath, grabbing his thighs and pulling them farther apart as he rocks in to each thrust. Thor grunts in approval, standing up to watch his fingers spread Loki open.

Loki’s eyes follow the movement of his other hand, watching as Thor unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing his briefs down to pull his cock free. He strokes himself slowly, a bead of precome leaking from the slit. Loki salivates at the sight, pushing Thor’s arm as he scrambles on to the floor. Thor’s expression is hard to read as he looks down at Loki on his knees before him, but his mouth goes slack with pleasure as Loki takes his girth-y cock in his hands and slides his tongue over the head. His hips twitch as Loki begins to suck and stroke him, a hand curling in to his hair. He pushes his mouth farther down Thor’s cock, choking before he pulls back.

“Fuck,” Thor whispers. He grabs Loki’s chin and forces his gaze upwards before Loki can go at him again.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, his hand caressing Loki’s throat.

Loki’s body aches with anticipation, too breathless to speak. He nods.

-

Loki’s glad he paid out the nose for the mahogany canopy bed as Thor carefully ties his wrists to one of it’s sturdy posts, his vision blocked by the red velvet blindfold Thor had tied around his head. His hands slide down Loki’s arms when he’s done, never leaving him as he puts Loki in position. He bends Loki at the hips, pushes his feet farther apart, a hand pushes his lower back until it curves and his ass is high in the air. His head hanging between his arms, Loki can envision the sight he makes right now. At Thor’s mercy. Perfectly presented for taking. Loki moans softly, digging his toes in to the rug to prevent himself from squirming. He feels Thor move away, his steps muffled by the pounding of his heart in Loki's ears.

He’s not sure how long he’s left waiting before there’s a loud clap. It takes a moment for it to set in- the stinging on his ass builds slowly, panting harshly as his heart hammers even harder against his ribs.

Loki whispers, “oh, _fuck_.”

Thor chuckles, running his fingers over the spot, sending bolts of electricity along his nerves.

The second hit draws a yelp out him. He can somehow hear Thor’s breathing over his own, how heavy it’s gotten. He almost wishes that he wasn’t blindfolded so he could watch Thor come undone.

He’s bracing for it when the third strike comes, but Thor hits the same spot again, the pain more intense. He cries out and rocks forward on instinct, nearly falling on to his knees. Thor loops one his thick arms around his waist and yanks him back in place, peppering his ass with quick, hard slaps. Loki struggles uselessly in Thor’s grasp, his arm squeezing tight enough that Thor’s bicep might smash his liver.

Thor’s cock is hot and throbbing against Loki’s hip. He wants it so bad, more than anything he’s ever wanted.

“Fuck me,” he pants. He flinches and whines as Thor’s hand strikes a particularly tender spot on his thigh again. “Jus- Oh god, just fuck me already.”

Thor hums so deep Loki can feel it in his rib cage. His arm releases and Loki nearly collapses, his trembling legs just barely managing to hold him up. Thor’s hands are gentle as he moves Loki in to position again, standing him upright and leaning him against the post. Loki holds on to it for dear life and rests his cheek on it. He gasps when Thor kicks his feet out wider, his hands catching Loki at the waist to steady him. Loki can feel him standing behind him, whimpering when Thor runs a hand over the heated and raw skin of his ass. Thor makes a pleased sound, butting his head against Loki’s, his mouth on the side of his neck.

“Fuck.” He feels Thor’s cock pressing against his entrance, the lingering sting of the spanking all but disappearing as Thor stretches him open inch by inch. With only the lube from playing with himself earlier it burns a bit more than it usually does he has to concentrate to not clench up and add to the friction, but Thor fills him even better than he imagined and he knows the ache will be worth it. Thor huffs in to his ear when he bottoms out, hands squeezing Loki’s waist. He rocks gently to start, hands running over Loki’s body, biting and sucking marks on to the side of his throat.

One of Thor’s hands ventures upwards, finding its way to Loki’s throat, holding him just firm enough to guide his head to lay back on Thor’s shoulder. It stays there, wrapped around him lightly, his thumb on Loki’s pulse.

He grabs Loki’s hip much more harshly.

Loki’s breath catches when Thor begins to fuck him in quick, brutal thrusts. He howls at the ceiling as Thor’s hips smack against the raw skin of his ass and thighs, his cock rubbing against his prostate. Loki writhes against the overwhelming sensations, curses spilling out of him. He feels his climax building, his muscles tensing as Thor keeps hammering in to him. The hand on his hip moves to his cock and begins stroking him, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he’s nudged over the edge, spilling all over the floor and Thor’s hand.

Thor lets out a desperate whine, letting go of Loki’s cock to wrap his arm around Loki’s chest. His hand on Loki’s throat tightens minutely, his hips pushing deeper in to him. His thrusts become erratic, gasping for air as he finishes moments after Loki.

He stays buried deep, the both of them huffing and puffing. Loki feels like he’s floating, like he’s a bit drunk. Thor’s lips smack against his neck, his hand giving his throat a parting squeeze before he pulls away and pulls out. Loki hisses softly at the sting, and cringes at the slippery-sticky feeling as Thor’s cum leaks out of him.

Thor takes off the blindfold first, Loki blinking rapidly as his eyes re-adjust to the light. Thor’s still behind him, his hands sliding along Loki’s arms to untie the soft, deep red rope he’d bound him with. Loki unclenches his hands as he does it, his fingers stiff from gripping the bed so tight.

He groans deeply when he’s finally released, flopping on to his bed face first before sluggishly turning to his side.

Thor follows him, fitting himself around Loki and draping his arm of his waist.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Thor shoots back, voice extra deep and rough from exhaustion.

Loki shivers, smirking to himself. “I’d like to see more of them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thor also loves peonies and having a big stack of waffles after he carries out a hit. Loki's surprised because Thor struck him as more of a daisy kind of guy.


End file.
